Cardboard Box
The Cardboard Box is one of the trademark items of the Metal Gear series. It is used to help hide the main character from the enemy or surveillance cameras. Uses Wearing a cardboard box in the wrong place or running around while wearing a box will raise a guard's suspicions, while being in a guard's patrol route or being discovered by troops clearing an area can lead the soldiers to expose Snake. During modes of gameplay such as "Evasion" and "Alert" it is likely that a sentry coming into the path of the box will become inquisitive and investigate the cardboard box. In the "Evasion - Clearing" mode, soldiers are liable to fire directly at the box or remove the box from the ground for inspection. Sometimes, moving around in a cardboard box in front of a guard will make a guard shoot at it. If the player stops moving, the guard may lose interest and resume his patrols. Cardboard boxes may be destroyed from too much gunfire or physical assault. Wet cardboard boxes will break apart faster. * In Metal Gear, Snake could use the cardboard box to avoid detection from surveillance cameras and guards. * In Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Snake could transport himself around Zanzibar Land by climbing on to conveyor belts while wearing a cardboard box. * In Metal Gear Solid, climbing into the back of a truck and then equipping one of the three boxes will cause a guard to turn up and drive the truck to the destination that is on the side of the box. * In Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, climbing onto the conveyor belts in Strut E has a similar effect. * This also works in a similar fashion in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater with the trucks around Groznyj Grad. * In Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, Snake had to use three different colored boxes on a color-coded conveyor delivery system to get to different areas of a building. * In Metal Gear Online, the cardboard box can also be used for surprise attacks. If the player's stamina is low, getting in a cardboard box and staying still will heal it. * In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, team-mates will hide in one while the selected character is in the field. Dragging an unconscious soldier over to one and phoning a certain frequency will instantly transport the fallen soldier to the truck to quicken recruitment efforts. * In Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots the Cardboard Box makes an appearance alongside a new, similar item, the Drum Can. When hiding in the box, Snake's Psyche will heal quicker than usual. * In Act 1 of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Snake hides from the GEKKO. If you look closely, the box will say "NO PLACE FOR HIDEO". Notes *In the Plant chapter of Metal Gear Solid 2, Olga recalls seeing somebody running across a bridge wearing a cardboard box. If the player, after meeting with Peter Stillman, goes directly outside to the D-C Connecting Bridge, a knocked out guard and a man running in a cardboard box can be seen. The box can also be destroyed by shooting at it. *The cardboard box is one of Snake's favorite items. He tells Raiden, "Treat it with love." *In Metal Gear Solid 3, calling Sigint whilst having the box equipped will result in an amusing conversation from Naked Snake. The origin of the Snakes and Boxes are revealed, as Naked Snake states that it "feels like destiny" to be in the box. Other Appearances .|thumb|300px]] In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in addition to appearing as a trophy, all of Snake's taunts involve him hiding underneath a Cardboard Box, which he removes after a few seconds. Other characters can remove the box while Snake hides under it. Hiding under the box will also cause the player number icon above Snake to disappear when in a multi-player match. Snake also hides under the box twice during the course of ''The Subspace Emissary. The first time, Snake stows away on the Halberd by hiding within the Cardboard Box. The second time, Snake hides beneath his box upon seeing Lucario and Meta Knight approaching; however, Lucario uses his Aura powers to see Snake beneath the box and takes it off, surprising Snake (complete with an exclamation mark appearing above his head). Removing the cardboard box at the end of the taunt deals a minor amount of damage and knockback, making Snake's taunt one of the few that can double as an attack. Crazily enough, the damage dealt by the box this way will actually instantly break a smash ball if it manages to hit a Smash Ball as it flies by. Similarly, the box has enough knockback to instantly defeat an enemy on Super Sudden Death mode if Snake manages to hit them with the box. The Cardboard Box also appears as a trophy in Brawl; its description is as follows: :A common, run-of-the-mill cardboard box that is somehow very effective at preventing detection by enemies. Hide inside it and enemies will walk on by. But put it somewhere too odd and you'll be discovered. You can move while in the box, but if anyone sees the box moving, you're in trouble. Both Liquid and Solid Snake have a deep affection for cardboard. :First Game: Metal Gear, 1987 In World of Warcraft, there is an item named Box o' Tricks which allows the user to hide inside a box. The technique is required for a quest and Its functionally is near identical of the box found in Metal Gear. In manga Rosario + Vampire Season 2, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki and Kokoa Shuzen stalk down Ginei Morioka under the cardboard boxes. In the fan-made Dragon Ball Z Abridged Series, The episode where Goku meets with Princess Snake on Snake Way, Many Metal Gear references - along with other games - are made throughout, Including the MGS1 Codec Call, Princess Snake hiding in a Cardboard Box to perv on Goku in a hot tub, and an exclamation mark appearing above Gokus head when he detects Princess Snake perving on him in the bathtub. Also, Princess Snake was depicted as being a pervert and had an unnaturally deep voice - much sounding like Snake himself. See also *Metal Gear Solid 3 conversations Category:Equipment Category:Game secrets Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Featured Articles Cardboard Box